This new variety of maple tree was discovered by me in a bed of Schwedler Norway maple trees in Vancouver, British Columbia, on cultivated property. During the past several years, I have asexually reproduced this maple tree, by budding, at Cannor Nursery, Chilliwack, British Columbia, and at John Holmlund Nursery, Gresham, Oreg. At the present time, there are several thousand of this variety growing true to form and they are rapid, erect growers.